Midnight Rose
by wizardtail101
Summary: Emily Jones has taken employment with the newest night club, Midnight Rose. On the way there, she meets two men; Ivan Braginksi and Matthew Williams. One takes action while the other is forced to sit in the sidelines and wait for Emily to come to him.


**WAITRESS NEEDED  
>MUST BE 21 OR OLDER<br>OPEN INTERVIEW  
>MONDAY - THURSDAY<br>10 AM – 6 PM**

Emily Jones picked up a flyer and opened up her phone; Saturday, January 14, 5 PM, She groaned and stuffed the flyer into her pocket and moved on. Emily had spent the whole day trying - to no avail - to try and find a job. Making her way to a small and not very popular café, she opened the door and sat down at one of the corner tables, hanging her head.

"Still no luck, aru?" A man walked up to her, tying his dark brown hair into a side ponytail,

"Nope, just this stupid flyer," Emily reached into her pocket and produced the crumpled up piece of paper then laid her head on top of her hands. "I don't even know if it's still valid. Who knows how long it's been up there?"

"It looks pretty new to me. Besides, the place just opened down the corner. Who knows; this could be your lucky break, aru."

"You have point, Yao, but that still doesn't change the fact that today is Saturday and I would have to wait two days to see if they think I'm what their looking for. If I'm not, then it would have been a waste of my hope and their time." Emily grumbled.

"One large, double chocolate sundae coming right up." Yao Wang sighed and left returning a few minutes later with a double chocolate sundae, setting it in front of Emily who looked up at the sundae and smiled, pulling out her wallet. "Don't worry; it's on the house. You need it right now." The Chinese pushed it towards her with a smile which soon faded when he heard his boss calling. "Duty calls, aru, but promise me you'll at least call them at see if it's still valid!" Emily nodded and took a huge bite of her sundae, sighing. Within minutes the ice cream was gone and Emily was up at the counter.

"Thanks again, Yao! And I promise I'll call into it." She started walking away and turned, running into a guy who looked to be about her age. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry!" The man muttered a soft apology, flashing his violet eyes before going to take the spot she had just left. Emily flushed a bit then shook her head and ran outside the door, making it to her apartment in record time. Collapsing on the couch once inside, breathing heavily, she took a few deep breaths then reached inside to grab the crumpled piece of paper and her blue cell phone. Taking a few more deep breaths she dialed the number and hit call, bringing it up to her ear.

"_Oui_, 'ello. Zis is Francis Bonnefoy with _Midnight Rose_." A very thick French accent sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Hello, my name is Emily Jones. I was just calling to see if you were still in need of a waitress."

"But of course! Come in Monday at 11 AM and we will see about setting you up for the job." The other line went dead and Emily let out the breath she had been holding and closed the phone shut, drifting off to sleep. Of course, once she was entering dreamland, a loud and obnoxious knock woke her up. Groaning, Emily turned over on her side, letting the phone fall to the floor. The knock came again a few more times as Emily made herself get up, knowing exactly who was at the door. Groggily making her way to the door, Emily unlocked the door and opened it to reveal her older brother, Alfred F. Jones with an auburn haired girl around his arm.

"Hey there, sis! How's the job hunting going?" Did he realize how loud and annoying his voice really was? "By the expression on your face I'm going to say it's been a total failure. Anyway, I came to introduce you to Feliciana Vargas, my girlfriend. We met a few nights ago at the club." Alfred managed a night club of his own with his best friend since birth, Gilbert Belischmidt.

"Ve~! Alfred has talked highly of you, Emily." Feliciana smiled. She was cute. More than cute, she was freaking adorable. Emily couldn't help but stare at her like she was fake; her brother had managed to pick something up that was adorable and polite?

"It is very nice to meet you Feliciana. I'm surprised my brother talks about me so highly. I usually down grade him as much as I can." Emily smiled. "And before you open your big mouth, yes I'm serious; no I'm not taking the job at your club unless I'm really desperate. And just so you know, I have an interview on Monday at _Midnight Rose_." Alfred opened his mouth, and then closed it again going eerily silent except for the few mumbles that escaped; something about working for a pig. Emily was going to ask her brother what he was talking about before Feliciana beat her to the punch and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Is Alfred alright, ve?" _Okay, so maybe she's too sweet._ Emily thought, chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit she picked up when she first moved out. Too bad her sweetness and smiles worked because Alfred was back to his old self, obnoxiously loud voice and everything. He told her not to worry and planted a kiss on her lips. _Gross, in my house too._

"Okay! Go do your cheesy display of affection somewhere else other than my house. I still need to make me some dinner." Emily shooed the two out and closed the door, leaning against it with a big sigh. "If only dinner was my only problem right now."

* * *

><p>Emily woke up the next morning to a soft, yet urgent knock at the door. She yawned and crawled out of bed, throwing on her bathrobe and walking over to the door. "Oh-oh! Mr. Carriedo, what can I do for you so early in the morning?"<p>

"Hola mi amigo. I'm sorry about this, but I need a down payment of at least $400 for your rent. I understand that you're looking for a job, but I let you slide last month and in order to keep your apartment, I need $400 by the end of the month." Antonio Carriedo was the landlord for the complex. Emily had gone and talked to him about her situation and she had been giving him everything she could get for the past three months.

"I don't understand. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

"I got in trouble for not getting at least half your rent. My bosses didn't understand that I trust you to keep your word and they want $400 by the end of the month. Mi displace, Ms. Jones. I really am, but I can't go against their word since I've got a family of my own." Emily was shocked. She had two weeks to come up with $400 or else she would be kicked out of her home.

"It's fine, Mr. Carriedo, I understand. Thank you for telling me." She closed the door on the Spaniard, walking back to her room in a daze. "Now I really have to get this job or go live with Alfred…again."

* * *

><p>Sunday came and left in the blink of an eye and Emily was in the bathroom, fussing over her hair. "Stupid hair for being fluffy today of all days." She grumbled to herself in the mirror, taking most of the anger out on her hair. "Stupid landlord. Stupid hair. Stupid Alfred, stupid interview!" Before ripping her hair out, Emily took a deep breath and put in a blue and red hairpin to match her red and blue skirt. Taking one last look in the mirror, Emily sighed and walked out the door, completely forgetting her jacket and umbrella, locking the door behind her.<p>

The_ Midnight Rose_ was a 15 minute walk away from Emily's apartment, 30 if you took traffic into account. So, arriving right on time, the American opened the ornate double doors, craning her head to get a fixture of the simple decorations that painted the walls and ceiling. "Excuse-moi mademoiselle," Emily turned at the sound of the voice to find a man with wavy blond hair approach her. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have met. My name is—"

"These roses are gorgeous! I love how you've incorporated them into every little design so it proves that the rose is the center for everything." Emily blurted out, starting at the pillar behind the man with the heavy French accent. "I'm sorry. My name is Emily Jones and I'm here for an interview. I found your flyer a few days ago and I called in advance to see if you guys were still hiring."

"I see. Although I do not like being interrupted, I will let it go for now. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I am the owner of _Midnight Rose_. Why don't you have a seat right here at this table and we will get to know each other." Emily gulped and smiled nervously, taking a seat where Francis gestured.

"Did I mention how much I love the décor?"

* * *

><p>The weatherman had predicted rain sometime this week because of the ominous looking sky; unfortunately, Emily had forgotten her jacket and umbrella and was stuck to walk in the storm. Glaring up at the sky, the downtrodden girl opened the double doors immediately trying to cover herself as the rain poured down on top of a head full of dirty blond hair. Emily examined her choices and decided that going to see Yao would be faster and a straight shot instead of weaving in and out of streets. Sighing in defeat, she started walking wishing she had either worn something under her white shirt or another one that wasn't going to become see through. Thoroughly embarrassed by her predicament, Emily was grateful that her hair was long enough to hide her face.<p>

About ten minutes into the walk, Emily lost her footing on a stray rock and went crashing to the ground. Picking herself up she continued to walk, examining the scratch on her arm that the sidewalk graciously provided. By doing so, Emily walked right into someone about her height and would have fell over again if it weren't for the pair of arms that shot forward and grabbed ahold of her. Looking up to thank her savior, she was met with the biggest, most gorgeous pair of violet eyes. The man whom the eyes belonged to made sure she was alright before moving on, propping the collar of his jacket up, Emily watched the stranger go, getting the feeling they had met before, but soon shook it off and took cover under a canopy of one of the nearby restaurants.

Walking out of the restaurant, a man wearing a tan colored coat and a pale pink scarf to match, noticed Emily standing at the edge looking towards the sky. She had water dripping from the ends of her skirt and hair which meant she hadn't been standing there for long. Pulling out his solid black umbrella, the man walked over to her and offered her some shelter from the downpour. Emily turned around and blinked, very confused as to why she was being handed an umbrella. "It doesn't look like the rain is going to let up and you look like you could use it, da?" The man smiled.

"Well…thanks I guess...sir." Still very confused, Emily took ahold of the umbrella. "May I know the name of the man that is going to walk me home? I would feel bad for taking your umbrella."

"Ivan Braginski." He smiled softly, holding out his hand. She took it in her own and shook it.

"Emily Jones."

"Jones…Jones…do you have a brother named Alfred?" Ivan asked, opening the umbrella and walking out from under the shelter of the canopy. Emily hesitated before following, running to seek more shelter.

"Yeah, he's my older brother. Why do you ask?" Emily looked up at the man curiously. "And your accent…where are you from Ivan Brag…Brag…Bragin…Bragin…Bragin…ski?"

"I used to work with him before he opened his night club. I also have a friend that has taken a liking to him. And I'm from Russia. I moved here to go to school. How far away do you live?"

"Two more rights and left then we'll be there." She told him. A brief silence took hold before Emily deemed it necessary to break it. "Is it as cold up there as they make us believe? Is that why you wear that thick coat and scarf? What did you go to school for?"

"I'm an author. I like to write murder mysteries. I published my first book last year. What about you? Did you have an interview for a job?" Ivan changed the subject, hoping Emily wouldn't notice, which she didn't.

"Yeah, and it went horribly, first impressions and whatnot. Well, my first impression was horrible. I interrupted him to talk about the décor, and during the interview he didn't ask me one question about why I was suited for the job or why I needed the job. I told him that I had worked as a waitress before, but he seemed to pass it off like I wasn't worthy to be in his presence or something." She huffed. "That man gives me the creeps, especially the way his eyes kept looking me over."

"Why do you need the job?" Ivan was thankful that the subject was off him, but getting slightly annoyed about how much the girl could talk.

"Yesterday my landlord knocked on my door and said I needed to pay him $400 in two weeks. I can't get $400 in two weeks! I can barely afford to buy me food every month let alone my phone bill. Turn left here." She directed. "And today, I just had to open my big mouth and blow the entire interview. On top of that, I trip over a rock, scrape my arm, run into someone and almost knock them over, and I'm pretty sure you can see my bra through my shirt!" Finally pausing to take a breath, she realized that they were standing outside her apartment building. She sighed. "Well, this is it. It's not much, but at least I'm not living with Alfred again." Emily turned around and thanked Ivan, running out into the rain and up the steps to her apartment. "I hope you don't have any stupid brothers to deal with!" She yelled back, fishing out her keys.

"Nyet, only a pair of sisters! And I'm sure things will work out in the end! Goodbye Emily Jones!" Ivan yelled back and turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Emily made it into her apartment and sighed, checking her phone for water damage and noticing one missed call and one voice mail. Dialing her voice mail, she entered her password and put the phone on speaker, unbuttoning her shirt and walking into the bathroom.<p>

"You have one new message. New message:" The robotic voice droned before switching to a masculine voice with a heavy French accent. Emily rushed in to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"'Ello Mademoiselle Jones, zis is Francis Bonnefoy with _Midnight Rose_. I am calling to let you know that you have been hired as my head waitress. Your uniform will be provided and I expect to see you at 2 P.M. tomorrow, so you can change and go over what you'll be doing. Thank you for applying with us." The voice ended and Emily closed her phone in a daze.

"I can't believe it. I got the job. I GOT the JOB!" Emily squealed, jumping up and pumping her fist in the air. "This means I don't have to go work for Alfred! Looks like that Ivan however-you-say-his-last-name was my good luck charm." Emily smiled and once again jumped for joy, climbing into bed but far too excited to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Howdy people! I know, this is the last you want; an authors note. I promise I'll made it short! I just want to give a shout out to the best beta reader in fanfiction history, The Vampire Alchemist. This story would be would be a load of giberish without her ~^^~. **

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I know! I should be ashamed of myself! Tear.**

**Thanks again all you crazyImeanlovely fanfiction readers! Hope to hear from you soon! **

**Well, in the words of Tigger, TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
